Tempest
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Tempest is a Special Forces Vehicle ( Heavy ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Twin-Linked 88mm Anti-Aircraft Gun ***Damage Type : Area Damage ***Damage Per Round : 36,000 ( at Rank 40 ) ***Clip Size : 4 ***Fire Rate : 20 ( 2 / sec ) ***Reload : 20 ( 0.5 sec ) ***Splash Radius : 150 **Area Target ***Targets Aircraft and Airborne Infantry Only ***AoE Damage at the explosion site ***Moderate to High Damage *Movement : **Very Slow Moving Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Tempest was introduced via a Tier Prize during Operation: Aftermath ( Jan 21, 2016 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Tempest is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **Each unlocked Tempest is upgraded separately. **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *The Tempest is a Semi-Unique Unit which has an Initial Production Limit of 1 but allows for additional Limit Increases. **However, the maximum unlocks available is ?. *The Tempest receives a 20% Range increase vs Air Units when Defending a Base. *The Tempest target or fire upon Missile launched from the Missile Silo. *The Tempest guns can be avoided by very fast moving Aircraft. *The Tempest CAN fire at the Airborne Defense Platform & Floating Heavy Platform. Trivia *The at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 6,667 Damage it sustains.( ). *The at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 10,500 Damage it sustains.( ). *The at Rank 40 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 14,737 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Tempest is Special Forces replacement for the outdated Flak Tank. *The Tempest was designed by the Red Lokust. *The Tempest, according to early posts made on the official R.U.B.I Page for Operation: Aftermath, it seems the Tempest was originally going to be named "Skycrusher" before it was changed for unknown reasons. *The Tempest resembles a 2K22 'Тунгуска (english: Tunguska)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2K22_Tunguska AA-tank customized with two pairs of long cannons. *The ''Tempest is the second Unit to have a Expert Level following the Punisher. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 167.common & 167.common.turret'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( P1 ) : 167.uncommon & 167.uncommon.turret'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( P2 ) : 167.rare & 167.rare.turret'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Special Forces Unit to be solely an Anti-Airborne weapon. '' - '''Tempest Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/19/15 ) - Operation: Aftermath - ( Official ) - Introduction Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/03/15 ) - VXP Unit Stats - ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List Gallery Tempest-EventDescription.png|Event Description Operation: Aftermath Tempest-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Tempest-LargePic.png|Large Pic Tempest-3Ranks.png|All 3 Ranks Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Tank Category:Flak Weapon Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Airborne Category:Ground Unit Category:Promotion Available Category:Gear Store Unit Category:Special Event Tier Prize Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Shoot On The Move